Soldier
by anthfan
Summary: When Digg is shot outside his apartment, Oliver and Felicity rush to his side. The tragedy brings them closer together, but was it an accident or was Digg the target, and are Felicity and Oliver next?
1. Chapter 1

When Felicity's phone rang at quarter to three in the morning, she knew something was wrong. As she fumbled blindly to answer, she squinted at the screen and saw it was Oliver. Heart in her throat it took her two swipes before she'd turned it on. Oliver rarely called her. He texted or just showed up on her balcony.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" she asked immediately, already swinging her legs over the side of the bed and heading for her closet.

There was a pause before he spoke, but she could hear his breathing, it was uneven and rough and that just scared her more. She grabbed the door frame for support. "It's Digg." Oliver said, voice strained and she knew she cried out.

"He's still alive, Felicity."

"Still?" she gasped out, hand covering her mouth, "Wha…"

There was a muffled crackling and she could almost see as Oliver rubbed his hand over his face. "He was shot, on the sidewalk outside his apartment. Looks random, but…"

"Oh god, was it Deadshot?" tears had filled her eyes and somehow she found herself groping for clothes while her mind was whirling through horrible scenarios.

"No." he said forcefully and she let out a breath.

"Okay, what hospital, I'll be there as soon-"

"I've already sent a driver, the car should be there any minute." he told her and she exhaled, "Stay inside until he gets there!" he barked and she knew he was barely holding onto his control.

"Okay, I will." she assured him. She'd tell him anything right then if it made him stop sounding like that.

"Hurry." was all he said before he hung up.

Within minutes she had thrown on clothes, grabbed her bag, and was waiting inside the lobby of her apartment building.

She was practically pacing in place as the driver hurried to the door. As much as she wanted to run to the car to save them precious seconds she waited. She barely looked at him as he pushed the door open and took her by the elbow. He hurried her to the car, head swiveling to look for unseen assailants. Her stomach churned as she climbed in, the door shutting solidly behind her. No words were spoken as he pulled away, all she could do was stare out the window and try not to imagine the worst.

The car hadn't fully come to a stop when she opened the door and jumped out, temporarily forgetting she should have stayed and waited for the driver. She almost ran into the automatic doors as they didn't open quick enough for her. Racing across a mostly empty lobby she came to a sudden halt when she realized she didn't know where to go.

There was a rush of blood to her head and her vision tunneled down to only what was in front of her as she panicked. She literally could not get her brain to focus and tell her what to do. When a hand touched her elbow she didn't register it until a slightly familiar voice made it through to her. "Ms. Smoak, you need to stay with your detail." he admonished lightly.

Felicity turned to see the driver, except he wasn't just a driver, it was the security agent who usually handled Thea's protection. "Mr. Queen instructed me to escort you to the surgical ward."

She nodded mutely but couldn't get her feet to move. "This way, ma'am." he directed her with a steady hand to the center of her back and finally she was moving.

The elevator seemed to take forever and when the doors opened she didn't know which way to go. The agent -Philips she thought his name was- Philips touched her elbow again and turned her towards a hallway on the right.

There were two heavy double doors and another long hallway. "Through there, ma'am." Philips pointed through a glass door and she saw Oliver.

The room was small, just a few chairs that the hospital had clearly thought looked comfortable but most likely weren't. A t.v was bolted to the wall in the corner and a battered table held a paltry collection of magazines. There was a stand in the corner with water and a carafe of coffee, but all she saw was Oliver.

He was pacing in the only stretch of floor available, and his back was to the door as she pushed in. She froze, one hand on the handle stretched out behind her as he turned and spotted her.

He didn't try and hide from her. Every emotion was laid bare on his face and she felt her knees grow weak at what that could mean.

Her hand tightened on the door, the only thing keeping her upright as she gasped out a barely audible, "No!"

Oliver crossed the space in two strides and had her by the shoulders in an instant. "He's still in surgery." he said quickly, but it did nothing to stop the vise around her heart.

She didn't even notice as Philips shut the blinds and closed the door behind him.

He towed her towards the far side of the room, his hands falling to grasp both of hers, but they were so cold and numb she could hardly feel him. "Oliver...what happened?" her voice was low, not because she was whispering but because the lump in her throat wouldn't allow her to speak any louder.

His head shook slowly before he answered, "I told you everything I know on the phone. He was unconscious when he was found and they...well he hasn't been able to talk to anyone, has he?" there was a simmering undercurrent of anger that was threatening to boil over, and in a flash she'd found her purpose.

She took both his hands in one of hers as best she could, the other raised to cup the side of his face, forcing him to turn his flashing gaze on her. The blue eyes that could be so warm and filled with light were piercing and cold, but it was better than the dead and hollow look she'd seen after Tommy died. She could work with this.

"Hey, there will be time for that later." she told him, knowing that if there was ever a justification for breaking his vow of not killing, this would be it.

He didn't respond but she felt some of the tension ease out of him. She didn't want to ask, but after he'd sent an armed escort to bring her there she had to.

"Do you think it was random?"

His head fell back slightly, and she let her hand drop to rest against his chest. "I don't know. I can't imagine anyone getting the drop on him, but if he wasn't expecting it…"

"Is that why you sent Philips?" her eyes fell to where her hand lay, the fingers unconsciously rubbing across the fabric.

He dropped his head and locked onto her, "I wasn't going to risk anything." the ferociousness in his tone left her gaping; eyes wide, mouth open.

"Oh," she managed to breathe out just before he pulled her towards him.

She fell into him with no resistance as his arms wrapped around her. A shudder ripped through her as the fear she'd shoved aside made itself known again. One broad hand was splayed across her back, the other stroked over her hair.

He'd been back for six months and he'd been more open, been more at ease, but he wasn't much for touching. Unless it was a matter of her life being saved, he kept his distance and she accepted his gratitude in the forms of private smiles and the way his voice only seemed to take on a certain quality when he spoke to her.

She knew what was happening right then was as much for him as it was for her. Tears leaked quietly down her cheeks and she tried to keep her breathing under control so he wouldn't know she was crying. She knew she'd failed when his hand came around and his thumb brushed the wetness from her face.

"He has to be okay." she said with a wobbly voice, "We can't lose him."

Oliver's hold grew tighter as she broke down. His head dipped over hers and she could feel his lips pressed near her ear. He started to say something and then just held her instead.

When she felt like she could look at him without tears she pulled back. His hands rubbed up and down her arms and she gave him a tight smile before a thought struck her. "Oh god, what about Carly?"

Oliver shook his head, "I called her first but her phone went straight to voicemail."

Felicit gasped, "Digg said something about her going to visit a friend back east…"

"I'll keep trying her, don't worry." the way his thumbs were drawing circles along her shoulders was sending tendrils of warmth through her and before it could turn to anything else she stepped away.

They took turns pacing and peeking out the blinds, but all she ever saw was Philips standing stoic sentry and the occasional employee walk by.

It had been over an hour with no word. They'd lapsed into silence with Oliver unable to sit still. Every now and then he'd reach a hand out to tangle his fingers with hers or grasp her shoulder like he had to keep reminding himself that she was still there.

With drooping eyes she looked at the clock and then Oliver. "Want some coffee or something?" his eyes slid to the stand in the corner and she gave him a look. "Not that sludge, I was thinking the most likely, far superior sludge they serve in the cafeteria."

She rose to her feet and approached him slowly her hands coming to rest gently on his folded arms. Personal boundaries had seemed to vanish between them and she didn't have the energy to think about it.

"I don't think we should leave, in case…"

"I'll go." she told him quickly, not wanting to be the reason he felt another second of guilt.

He looked at her sharply, "I'll even take Philips if it makes you feel better." her fingers pressed on his wrist, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand until he nodded.

"Don't take too long." the request had an almost pleading quality to it and all she wanted to do was wrap him up and make it all better.

He walked her to the door, Philips turned immediately when it was opened. "Ms. Smoak is going to run to the cafeteria. Go with her and don't let her leave your sight." Oliver's orders were given in a voice very close to the one he used when he wore the hood.

"Yes sir, Mr. Queen." Philips answered without a trace of irritation of being told how to do his job.

"I'll be fine." she told Oliver, squeezing his hand once before she headed towards the elevators, Philips close behind.

At a little after four a.m, the cafeteria was practically deserted. There was thankfully a twenty-four hour coffee place and she quickly placed their order even if Philips declined her offer. Her stomach felt like a ball of acid was slowly dissolving in it, and the coffee wouldn't help that, but she needed the caffeine boost.

As she added cream and sugar to the drinks she absently wondered what she looked like, old jeans and a sweatshirt from college, being followed so closely by a man in a dark suit and a stony expression. She made a distracted mental note to pull up the RSS feeds she ran on Oliver to make sure no one was posting pictures of him in the hospital.

They headed back upstairs, her hands full of the too hot to drink beverages. Just as they came around the corner she saw a white coat disappear into the waiting room.

Felicity began to jog, hoping she wouldn't miss any information the doctor might have, ignoring the whine of panic that grew in the back of her head that told her they could be coming for a very different reason. She didn't even notice as small splashes of the scalding liquid landed on the backs of her hands.

She hadn't gone two steps when Philips outpaced her, "Hang on, ma'am." he said, arm outstretched to keep her from entering.

Felicity gave a small huff of annoyance and waited as he rapped on the door once and pushed it open, arm still held back keeping her behind him and out of view of the open door.

"All clear sir?" she heard him ask. Oliver must have nodded because Philips hand dropped and she was allowed to enter.

She brushed past him, her eyes finding Oliver's immediately, he looked worried and anxious but nothing more. She hurried to his side, not noticing when he saved the coffees from her trembling hands.

"This is doctor who did the surgery." he said by way of explanation,

"Does that mean it's over?" she blurted out, her attention now fully on the man in scrubs in front of her.

He nodded once, but his expression was grave. Oliver's arm slipped around her waist and she gripped his hand tightly where it rested against her stomach.

"Mr. Diggle has made it through surgery. The bullet entered through the back and tore through the right lung before exiting. We're mostly concerned about the lung collapsing and the chance of him developing a pneumothorax. The next twelve hours are critical, but I'd say his condition is guarded but good."

Felicity let out a gasp and clung to Oliver as her knees tried to go out from beneath her. She turned her face into him unable to control her emotions. She was only vaguely aware as Oliver thanked the doctor and asked when they could see him.

When she heard the door shut Oliver fell into the chair behind him, pulling her with him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his head dropped to her shoulder. A great shuddering exhale left his chest and it was her turn to comfort him.

She stroked a hand over his head, fingers trailing down to run across the back of his neck before she repeated the motion. When his hand gripped her hip she felt a flush creep up her chest as she realized she was in his lap.

Pushing it aside, she focused on the man in her arms who was holding onto her like she was his only tether to the world.

"I can't lose anyone else." he said raggedly, the muscles in his neck and back feeling like iron as she ran what she hoped were soothing hands over them.

"You're not." she whispered, "He's going to pull through."

They stayed like that, neither of them moving until there was a knock at the door. Felicity turned slightly and saw Philips. "There's a nurse here. She can take you to see Mr. Diggle."

Oliver rose beneath her, setting her on her feet as his hand fell to grab hers. She wiped her free hand over her face quickly and let him lead her from the room.

They were taken through a set of doors that said ICU to a large open room that had multiple beds, separated by thin curtains. She saw a muscle begin to tick in Oliver's jaw as she watched him take in the space.

Then suddenly a curtain was drawn back and she could see him. "Oh, Digg." she breathed out as Oliver's hand practically crushed hers before he caught himself.

They moved forward together and she knew the nurse was talking but she wasn't hearing any of it. Felicity made her way around the end of the bed, now the one leading Oliver as his feet had almost stopped moving.

The man who looked like a giant now appeared normal sized. Her eyes cut over the monitors and equipment hooked up to him. The breathing tube was the hardest to see. She had never seen Digg as anything other than strong and in control. To see him like this broke her heart.

She approached the side of the bed and tentatively reached out a hand to touch Digg's where it lay on top of a thin blanket. It was warm, she was relieved to discover, and when she slid her fingers over his it helped center her some to see how his hand still dwarfed hers.

Letting out a shaky breath, she squeezed his hand even though she knew he was still unconscious. Oliver stepped up next to her and as much as she wanted to look at him she didn't. She gave him as much privacy as she could. The knot in her gut loosed a bit when she saw him reach out and grasp Digg's shoulder lightly.

When he pulled back he let his hand rest easily on her waist as he canted his body towards hers to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to go talk to them about getting some security in here." he told her. There was a pause before he dropped his contact with her and she wondered if he was going to say something else.

"Stay here." he ordered Philips and Felicity turned to see the agent positioned between the bed and the opening of the curtain, his back to the bed.

She watched the monitors for a long while, holding her breath anytime the numbers dipped in the slightest and then waiting for them to rise again, as if she could will them to change.

When Oliver returned he looked angry, he caught her eye and motioned her towards him.

"Be right back." she whispered to Digg and patted his hand before she joined Oliver.

"What is it?" she asked immediately.

"They refuse to let me bring in private security to this ward, but they won't move him to another location that's safer." his words were tight and tense as he ran a rough hand over his head.

"Why won't they let anyone in? They've let Philips back here." she said in confusion. When she saw him begin to react she laid both hands on his chest. "Don't worry about it. Let me see what I can do, okay?"

He gave her a look like he doubted there was anything she could do and she just lifted an eyebrow. "Can Philips make the call if I get the go ahead?"

Oliver dipped his head once. "Okay, then stay with Digg and I'll take care of this." Without thought she lifted on her toes and brushed her lips over his cheek. Before she could really process what she'd done she was pushing through the doors of the ICU and fishing her phone out of her bag.

It didn't occur to her that it was just barely six in the morning when she made the call. The gruff "Lance" that barked through the phone had come after only one ring and she thought he may have just gotten to work.

"Detective Lance," she began. He'd been reinstated a few months back although she had never stopped calling him that even when he was a beat cop again.

"Ms. Smoak, what can I do for you?" he asked evenly

"There was a shooting last night, or a few hours ago I suppose." she hadn't expected her voice to sound so affected when she started speaking.

Lance picked up on her tone immediately, "A shooting? Are you okay?"

"It wasn't me. I wasn't there. It was John Diggle, Ol...Mr. Queen's bodyguard. He was shot outside his apartment." she explained as best she could. As she said it, she realized Lance wouldn't have any reason to think she'd be friendly with the boss's hired help. She pinched the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses hoping she hadn't screwed anything up.

"I know Mr. Diggle. I'm sorry to hear that. Who's in charge of the case?" his genuine empathy settled her and she let out a sigh before she responded.

"I'm not sure, I'm sorry. Oliv...Mr. Queen might know if it's important. I can go ask…"

"No, it's alright. I can find out. Were you calling to get an update?"

"No, um...Oliver wants additional security at the hospital, his own men, and they're being a bit obstructive. I was hoping you could make a call to someone here and get them to be a bit more understanding." she said it in a rush, also realizing Oliver wanting security for his bodyman was also suspect.

"Does Queen think someone's after Mr. Diggle?" Lance asked, not missing anything.

Felicity winced, "He's just being cautious."

There was a long pause before Lance replied. "I'll see what I can do. I hope everything turns out well." he was gone before she could reply and she leaned back against the wall letting her eyes fall shut as she did. She never did get a chance to drink that coffee.

Lance's quick agreement to assist her made her stand up straight. She half wondered if he didn't already have an idea of who Arrow really was. Massaging her temples she paced a short area off to the side of the hallway trying to ignore the problems that potential issue would bring them. All that was important right then was getting Digg well.

It only took ten minutes before her phone chimed. She looked down in haste to see a text from Lance._ 'Bring in your boys. There won't be a problem'_

Felicity smiled faintly and walked towards Philips, "The extra security has been approved. Call whoever you need to, Mr. Philips."

He nodded and lifted a hand to his ear, touching a comm link she should have noticed earlier. "Come to the ICU." he said perfunctorily and turned to Felicity, "They'll be arriving in a moment, Ms. Smoak."

"Do you want to wait for them?" she asked, suddenly realizing these were all men Digg had hired and trained as head of the Queen's security team. They were probably anxious to see how he was.

"If you wouldn't mind, ma'am."

"Not at all. Or I could just go on back now." she had already taken a few steps when he stopped her.

"No ma'am. Either we both stay or we both go back."

She nodded and rocked back on her heels. "Sorry."

A man in a suit and a hospital i.d on his hip was heading their direction. "You with Queen?" he asked Philips, all but ignoring Felicity.

"Yes, the rest of our security team is on the way up." Philips answered

"Just keep your men out from underfoot and we'll all get along." the man directed.

Felicity looked up to see three men approaching, she recognized all of them from either the office or the Queen mansion. The one in the front gave her a nod, "Ms. Smoak."

She returned his greeting and stood back as Philips talked to his men. One of them stayed by the doors to the ICU as the rest of them headed back towards Digg's bed.

Philips positioned the other two just outside the entrance to the curtain and pulled it back for her to enter before him.

Oliver had been standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes caught the agents now stationed a few feet away. If it had been any other situation she would have laughed at the true shock that showed in his eyes.

She went to his side immediately, "Did you doubt me?" she asked as lightly as she dared.

His arm went around her shoulders and drew her to his side, "Never." he murmured throatily and she indulged in his closeness by leaning in.

"Any change?"

"No," he said with an exhale.

Felicity made her way back to the bed and slipped her hand into Digg's again, eyes going to the monitor. There was movement behind her and she felt a chair slide into the back of her knees. With a gentle push to her shoulder she was sitting, letting go of Digg only long enough to slide her hand through the rail. Her bag fell to the floor next to her feet and she leaned back only to feel Oliver right there. She startled forward until the hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Relaxing vertebrae by vertebrae she sank into the chair until she could feel her hair just brushing his abdomen if she moved her head. Swallowing heavily she focused on Digg and his stats instead.

The longer she sat the more tired she became. The repetitive beeping of the machines and the chance to finally be still began to lull her into a light doze. Oliver didn't help. His thumb began to rub soft circles into her upper back and neck, making her head tilt backwards slightly. When he took half a step closer and her head rested against him she didn't even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for hurting poor Digg!**

**One more chapter after this. Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

A high pitched steady tone and shrill alarms woke her with a jolt. Oliver's hand caught her as she jumped and looked around frantically. Her head whipped from Digg's still face to the monitors which were showing no pulse and blaring in alert.

Not stopping to remember that they weren't in the lair and these weren't her machines she leapt to her feet and pulled the cart out so she could see behind it. Her fingers worked quickly, twisting this cable and tightening that until she followed the lead back to Digg's chest. Just as the room was being flooded with nursing staff she found the faulty wire and quickly reattached it, the monitor showing a normal heartbeat as she was being yelled at to move back.

Felicity froze, her hands balling into fists in front of her chest as it crashed into her that she'd fixed equipment that wasn't hers and that she shouldn't have any knowledge base for knowing how to use.

Oliver's hand reached out and pulled her to his side. "Loose lead. She got lucky." he said with half a shrug.

The head nurse gave them a hard look and asked them to step out while they made sure everything was fine. Felicity began to protest, worried they wouldn't be allowed back in but Oliver was moving and she didn't have a choice but to go with him.

One of the agents had fallen in step behind them but she hardly noticed now. Her mind was focused on what she'd just done. They made their way out of ICU and down hallways as she blindly followed.

"I'm sorry, I just...it's what happened last time and I had to...I had to see if it was the same thing because if it wasn't...if it wasn't it meant it was bad and I couldn't have it be bad." she was shaking her head, tears clouding her vision.

Oliver finally came to a stop in a lounge area near the elevators. He towed her to the windows for the most privacy before he turned her to face him, hands coasting up her arms. "What do you mean the last time?" he asked,

"It's what happened to you. Your heart stopped. The night I found you in my car." she said thickly, hand coming to rest on his chest right over his heart. "The defibrillator had a few screwed up wires so I fixed them and Digg shocked you twice, got a rhythm back. Then a hour or so later a lead on the monitor came loose, just like with Digg. Scared me just as bad back then."

He was staring at her like he'd never heard any of that before. "My heart stopped?" he asked in surprised disbelief,

"Digg didn't tell you?" she whispered, fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt.

Oliver just shook his head silently. "Guess just saying 'thank you' wasn't really enough then." he bit out,

She saw guilt and shame flare across his eyes. To him they'd only patched up a bullet wound.

He pulled away from her and turned to face the windows, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked out over the city.

She could see how much this was all eating away at him. The urge to go do something, but the need to stay and be close. The strain was weighing on him, and it was evident in the hard line of his shoulders. She'd seen his eyes when they got to the lounge, he had felt fear when the monitors had alarmed. He'd thought he was going to watch Digg die in front of him, just like Tommy.

Her fingers rested lightly on the center of his back and she could feel the strong play of muscles beneath her touch as he let out a deep breath.

"What happens?" he asked solemnly and at first she didn't know what he meant. When she figured it out she felt sick. He was asking her what happened if Digg didn't make it. Death was the only thing on his mind.

She moved closer until she was pressed against his arm. "You can't think like that." she choked out.

He scrubbed both hands across his face and turned to lean against the window, his hands braced on a ledge behind him. "I know." he was looking resolutely at the floor and not at her, and for once she was glad. If he looked at her she'd probably break down again.

She stepped between his feet and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his shoulder. She didn't know how else to help him. It took him a moment, but he returned her embrace. "He's going to be okay. He has to be." she said, for both their benefits.

"Ms. Smoak," Lance's familiar voice came from behind her and she pivoted in Oliver's arms to see him stepping away from the elevators.

"Detective Lance," she greeted as she stepped away from Oliver and felt him straighten to his full height and come to stand right behind her. Lance cut sharp eyes over the two of them and she set her jaw in an attempt to keep from showing her anxiety at his scrutiny.

"I talked to the detective in charge and thought I'd come get an update." he explained and her expression softened. He didn't have to do that.

"Thank you," she said before Oliver could respond.

"CSU hasn't found anything. Whoever it was cleaned up the scene. There are also no witnesses, or at least no one willing to talk. CCTV cameras in the area and traffic cams had all been cut half an hour earlier." Lance's voice was heavy with this reveal.

Oliver tensed behind her, his hand coming to rest at her lower back. She looked to him in shock and saw his eyes cut to Philips immediately.

"Seems you were right to suspect this wasn't random. Any reason you want to share why that might be?" Lance had Oliver locked in his gaze and wasn't looking away for anything.

"Just a gut feeling." Oliver said roughly,

Lance's eyes narrowed and Felicity knew he didn't believe him, but he let it pass.

"How is he doing?" the question was directed at her and she stuttered a moment before she could reply.

"It's still not good, next…" she looked at her watch quickly, "next eight hours are still crucial."

Lance's mouth pressed together into a tight line, "I wish him the best. And we'll keep you updated if we hear anything. You do the same. In light of what happened at the scene I'm going to send up some uniforms as extra eyes." He leveled her with a look and she nodded her thanks.

"Thank you, Detective Lance." Oliver said, "You can coordinate with Mr. Philips there if you have any questions."

Philips stepped forward and walked with Lance to the elevators.

Oliver let out a long breath and wandered to a sofa before sitting down heavily, elbows on his knees as his head sat propped in his palms. She stood to his side, blocking him as best she could from prying eyes.

Philips and one other guard had come with them and when the elevator doors pinged she looked up to see three uniformed police officers making their way over. One of them was directed down the hall towards Digg, while the other two took up positions around the lounge. They were close enough to prevent anyone from invading their space, but far enough back she felt she could talk to Oliver quietly and not be overheard.

Lance gave her a tip of an imaginary hat and held his phone up with a little wave to let her know he'd be in touch. She gave him a grateful smile and watched as he disappeared from sight.

Unbeknownst to Felicity, her hand was resting on Oliver's bicep, lightly stroking small patterns across his shirt.

"Who is doing this?" he said, voice barely audible

"I don't know...it could be...it could have to do with… you know, or it could be directed at Digg himself. We just don't know. I can go to the lair, start running searches-" she was cut off by Oliver's head shooting up and lasering her with a hard look.

"No! You're not leaving my side." he barked, causing people walking by to look their direction.

Felicity swallowed hard and knelt next to him. "Okay," she said gently, trying to ignore how his words made her heart swell.

Her hand lay on his knee and he grabbed it tightly. "We'll figure it out. Once we know Digg's okay, we'll figure it out." she promised him.

She was becoming more and more aware that they were drawing attention. The hospital was becoming busier as the day grew later. Shift changes and visitors arriving made the area they were in high traffic, and the richest man in the city being surrounded by police and security was not going unnoticed. When she saw one person with their phone out recording Oliver she slid sharp eyes to Philips who immediately went to intercept.

Felicity sank onto the couch next to him and leaned in slightly, giving him the comfort of her presence but not talking if he didn't want to. A nurse exited the ICU hallway and Felicity watched as she approached Philips. They talked for a few minutes before the stoic agent stepped near Felicity and Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, the hospital has opened a private lounge for you to wait in. Mr. Diggle is being transferred to a room nearby." Philips informed them and her heart jumped at the news.

"He's being moved?" she gasped, "Has he improved?" she didn't even give Oliver a chance to ask a question.

"The nurse said his stats were improving and they'd taken out the breathing tube. Considering his condition and the security concern, they were willing to move him."

Oliver's head dipped once and then he rose. "That's excellent news." he said with false bravado. It was the mask he put on in the board room and there was something wrong with him affecting it in this instance but she knew he had to.

Philips extended his hand and they exited the lounge, ignoring the looks of everyone watching them. She saw Oliver's hand twitched towards hers, but he settled for placing it lightly on her lower back instead.

They went down a corridor she hadn't noticed before, going through two more sets of double doors before the nurse she'd spotted before stood waiting for them.

"Mr. Queen, you're welcome to use this room while you're here." she said cordially and Felicity thanked her before Oliver could.

This room was nicer than the surgical waiting room. There were twol couches that looked like they could possibly be comfortable and a few chairs. It was a room intended for a single family she realized with a start.

"Where is he being moved to?" Oliver asked suddenly,

"Room 507. Just down the hall." she said with a smile, "He'll be moved soon, but it'll be a bit before he can have visitors."

More waiting.

She saw Philips and one of the police officers take up spots outside the door before it shut. The silence in the room was almost oppressive as she stared up at Oliver.

The look on his face was one she'd never seen before, and in an instant she realized he truly didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay and be there for Digg, and he also wanted to run to the lair and figure out who was doing this.

Making a decision she grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him towards the couch against the far wall. She didn't give him a chance to protest, she just placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed down when he was in front of the slightly battered brown leather.

The dark circles under his eyes were suddenly screaming at her and there was a small chance he swayed just a bit when she shoved him down. "You need to rest." she said with more force than she meant.

He lifted surprised eyes to hers and opened his mouth to protest. She laid a finger over his lips, heart clenching at the shots of heat that went through her at the contact. "No arguments." she stated with a lifted brow. The finger over his lips fell to his chest and gave a firm push until his back hit the couch.

"I'll see what I can get on my phone." she told him, hoping if he knew they were doing what they could to work both angles as it were, he might be able to let himself relax.

She made a bit of a show of pulling her phone out and settling down at the end of the couch. She pointedly ignored his stares and didn't even look his direction, as hard as that was.

He stared at her for a long moment before turning his gaze to the window across the room. Felicity let out a long controlled breath, hoping he wouldn't notice her trying to center herself.

The first thing she did was check the gossip sites. She had several RSS feeds sent to her email on Oliver and the company in general. Sure enough there was a new influx of hits around his being at the hospital. She let out a small eep of surprise when one of the pictures someone had taken showed Oliver in front of her as they stood in the lounge, a sign in the background pointing towards the maternity ward. She hadn't even realized it shared the same floor as the ICU. She could only imagine where that could go.

Beyond that one photo she didn't find anything that suggested anyone knew the real reason they were there and she was glad. She couldn't access much of her lair resources from her phone and that was on purpose. If it was ever taken from her she didn't want anyone to be able to trace her back to Arrow.

As she worked she would occasionally slide her eyes over to look at Oliver. He was still awake until the third time. His eyes were shut, head tipped just slightly to rest against the high back of the couch. She felt some of the tension ease out of her seeing him rest.

When she turned back to her phone a suspicion grew in her mind that this could have something to do with the Triad. They had been much more visible lately and Oliver had come into contact with them several times. China White had been apprehended, but she'd fought with Digg and seen his face, it was possible she'd found a way to pass information along even from prison.

All the information she had on the Triad was at the lair however, and she was hesitant to access it from there. She bit her lip as she debated just doing it. In the end she remembered her run in with the SCPD the year before and her vow to never do hood related activities outside the lair.

Felicity looked at Oliver and wondered if she should wake him up and ask what he wanted her to do, but he was asleep and seemed to be at peace. She wouldn't disturb him.

Her own eyes were growing heavy and she found her taps and swipes were growing fewer and farther between. She pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses, her eyes falling shut for longer than she cared to admit. When she jolted them open again the screen on her phone was black and it laid still in her lap. Knowing when to admit defeat, she slipped it back into her bag and looked over at Oliver.

He'd slid sideways some, his head at an awkward angle that made her wince just to look at it. Not thinking about how she may be seriously overstepping a line, or the fact that she could wake him up she laid her arm around his shoulders and pulled gently until he began to tip towards her.

Slowly she guided him down until his head lay on her thigh. He shifted slightly but other than a twitching of his jaw he didn't show any signs of waking up.

She'd been holding her breath, her heart beating faster until he was still. His weight was heavy on her, but comforting. Cautiously she laid a hand on his head and lightly stroked over the short hair. He turned into her leg some and she froze, hand hovering above him. When she did it again he didn't move.

It was rare that he'd fall asleep at the lair. She'd only found him that way twice that she could remember. Both times she'd draped a blanket over him and let him sleep. The next day he'd given her a soft look or a touch to her shoulder but they'd never spoken about it. She knew it was a tremendous sign of trust that he felt safe enough to let his guard down around her to do so. Especially just then. He had to be going on at least twenty four hours with no sleep. Coupled with the stress of the day, he had to have been beyond exhausted, but he was also worried about what could happen. She was certain he had never expected to actually sleep.

A rush of affection and something she had been trying to ignore for months filled her, making her take a shuddering breath she felt in her bones. Her fingers carded through his hair and she let her head fall to rest against the high side of the couch as she gave up her fight against sleep.

She never heard whatever woke Oliver, she just blinked open shocked eyes to a strong arm pinning her against the couch as he sat on the edge of the seat, wildly looking to the door, every muscle tensed and ready to defend against an attack.

Philips stood patiently at the door and waited until Oliver wiped a heavy hand across his face and stood. "They've said you can go down to Mr. Diggle's new room, sir." he didn't wait for a response, merely backed out and shut the door behind him.

Felicity watched with cautious eyes as Oliver strode to the window and looked out. A quick glance at her watch let her know it was close to noon. They'd slept for longer than she had thought.

She sat up and redid her ponytail but didn't approach him. Something told her he needed a few minutes to get himself together.

When he turned he looked just as raw and bare as he had when she'd first seen him so early that morning. She wanted to go to him but she made herself stay in place, her hands actually gripping the edge of the cushion beneath her to keep her seated. One by one he gathered control of his emotions and put them behind the wall he was able to raise and lower with seeming ease. She knew better though.

Finally he looked like he could face the world and crossed to her, holding his hand out for her to take. She gave him a supportive smile and took his hand, letting him pull her up. When she stood before him he held her eyes, "Thank you," he said and she knew he meant letting him sleep on her. Letting him be safe.

"Of course." she said with a voice she didn't recognize as her own.

An agent and an officer stood outside Digg's new room. Felicity entered first and felt some of the worry ease out of her when she saw him without the breathing tube. He was still receiving oxygen but it was no where near as scary as the tube.

This room was bigger and had a low couch under the windows as well as two chairs that had already been pulled up to the side of the bed. She looked at the monitors quickly and saw he seemed to be hooked up to less than before; something she took as a good sign.

His breathing was even as she slipped her hand into his like she had hours before. "Hey Digg, we're back. You need to wake up soon and help me deal with Oliver. He's being difficult as usual." she said with forced lightness. Oliver gave a soft huff behind her but she knew he wasn't offended.

There was no response from Digg, but she was happy to sit there next to him and wait.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening waiting. She'd dozed off on the couch for a bit at Oliver's insistence. One of the agents had grabbed them food at some point, which she made an attempt to eat but didn't taste.

Felicity was back at Digg's side, holding his hand again, when she felt his fingers twitch. She sat forward with a gasp, drawing Oliver's attention.

"Digg!" she called, "Can you hear me? Try and open your eyes." she commanded and threw a smile over her shoulder when she saw him struggle to do as she said.

She was leaning over the bed rail, rubbing his hand as she continued to try and get him to respond. When he finally cracked open his eyes, she gave him a watery smile and wiped her face hastily with the back of her hand.

Oliver was pressed into her back, one hand resting on her hip as he leaned in too. "Hey," Digg managed to say quietly, sounding nothing like himself but she could have cared less. He was alive and awake and talking.

"Hey," she replied, "You're in the hospital. You scared the hell out of us."

His eyes slid shut for a long moment before he opened them again. "Sorry,"

"Just don't do it again." she admonished lightly,

He tried to smile, but could barely lift one corner of his mouth.

"Go back to sleep." she told him and bent down to brush a kiss over his cheek, Oliver's hands helping her balance. When she was on her heels again she pivoted in a flash and threw her arms around his neck.

He held her to him, hands coasting up and down her back as she mumbled into his neck about Digg being awake and how everything was going to be okay. Oliver didn't say anything, but she felt the fine tremble that worked its way through his body, and she knew he was more relieved than he could put into words.

They were interrupted by a nurse who told them they needed to leave for a bit. Felicity nodded and let her hand intertwine with Oliver's, not ready to give up contact just yet. They made their way silently back to the waiting room where she couldn't help but give him a happy smile.

"I told you he'd be okay." she said softly,

"Yeah," he finally replied.

Her hand cupped his cheek for a second before she stepped back. She let her bag fall to the couch and looked back to the door.

"I'm going to stretch my legs and use the bathroom." she told him, "And I'll take Philips with me." she promised before he could say anything.

She didn't even need to say a word. Philips fell into step behind her automatically as they made their way down the hallway. There weren't many people around. Visiting hours were coming to a close, especially for the floor they were on.

Felicity made a long, slow loop of the entire floor, enjoying the chance to move and stretch. She would recommend Oliver do the same when she got back. She knew he had to be antsy.

There was a ladies room at the end of a quiet hall and motioned towards it, "I'm just going to go in quick." she told Philips and pushed through the door.

The place was deserted and she barely glanced at herself in the mirror, knowing she had to look terrible.

When she stepped back out she'd gone a ways down the hall before her steps slowed and she came to a halt. Cold fear washed down her body from the top of her head, making her limbs go numb as she turned slowly. Philips was no where to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...this isn't the final chapter. I hope no one minds. There is one more after this, of that I am certain. So, enjoy, let me know what you think. And...I am really sorry for a couple of things in this one. **

**Thanks to hopedreamlovepray for all her help and to latbfan for looking this over. **

Philips had been standing along the wall between the mens room and the ladies and she knew nothing could have made him leave his post. She retraced her steps, heart racing as she looked everywhere, but there was no one around and no signs of a disturbance.

Her instincts told her to run, to get back to Oliver and the other agents as fast as she could, but before she could her eyes landed on a non-descript door that lead to an auxiliary stairwell.

Something in her said she needed to open the door, and with a lump in her throat and her heart thrumming so fast she couldn't hear anything other than her pulse, she pushed down on the handle.

The first thing she saw was a shoe. A man's black dress shoe, to be specific, and her hand came up to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle the scream she could feel crawling out of her chest.

Philips lay slumped in the corner, dead eyes staring at nothing. His throat had been savagely slit, blood still spilling out over the white tiles. The door shutting behind her echoed in the stairwell but she didn't hear it.

Her mouth opened and closed in shock as she took in the grisly tableau before her. When her stomach rebelled she turned and heaved up the little bit of food she'd eaten earlier. Philips had brought her that sandwich she recalled as she got sick again.

Shaking violently, she found she couldn't not look at him. Her hands patted her pockets and she remembered with a sinking thought she'd left her bag and phone in the waiting room.

Oliver's fears had been correct. This was a direct attack, and they were pros. To get the drop on Philips and slit his throat instead of shooting him meant they knew what they were doing. Quick and silent and not leaving any trace. A chill ran through her. It had to be the Triad.

How long had they been waiting to do this? All day?

Her need to take a walk had led Philips to his death. A jagged sob tore from her throat and she clamped both hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

She needed to get out of there. Some calm, rational part of her brain was trying to work and it sounded suspiciously like Digg's voice in her head. She shut her eyes tight and took a long centering inhale. When she opened her eyes she tried to observe the scene as detached as possible.

The stairwell she was in didn't seem as if it was used that often, which could work to her advantage. She didn't dare go back to the waiting room the same way she'd came, but she could go down a few floors and come back up in a different spot. Hopefully the floor layouts were similar on each level and she'd be able to get back to Oliver without being caught.

She had to step over Philips prone form to go down the stairs and she did so gingerly, avoiding the rapidly growing pool of blood that spread out beneath him.

Three steps down she turned one last time to look at him and noticed his service weapon still in its holster. Digg's voice in her head told her to take it with her. She didn't think, she just acted. Felicity pushed back the side of his suit jacket and undid the snap keeping the gun in the holster. It was heavy in her hands, larger than anything Digg had ever had her practice with, but she knew the basics and could use it if she had to.

Just before she turned she pulled up his pant leg and saw an ankle holster holding a smaller piece. Digg had trained these men, so she wasn't surprised he had a backup weapon. The smaller gun fit comfortably in the small of her back, tucked into her waistband and she tried to ignore it as she hurried down the stairs on rubbery legs.

Felicity went down two flights and paused before the door. The small window showed a dim hallway that looked exactly like the one she had just come out of. When her hand landed on the door she noticed there was blood on her fingers and she was almost sick again.

She tucked the gun beneath her sweatshirt, the cold metal pressing into her stomach and making her shiver. The floor was quiet as she stepped out and just around the corner was another set of bathrooms. She looked up and down and didn't see anyone. Sliding in quickly she locked it behind her and darted for the sinks. The gun clanked heavily onto the counter as she washed her hands furiously. Once again she didn't dare look in the mirror.

Her hands shook as she picked the gun back up and placed it under her top again. Part of her wanted to stay there. Lock herself in a stall and wait to be found. But she couldn't do that. Oliver needed to know they were in danger and Digg was vulnerable. She knew Oliver would be suspicious when she didn't come back soon, but precious minutes were already slipping away.

The hallway was still empty and she tried to look as unaffected as possible. This floor housed the cardiac care unit, the sign on the door clearly showing that visiting hours had ended over an hour ago. She was going to stand out walking through that ward, but she didn't have a choice.

An abandoned laundry cart sat off to the side and Felicity spied scrubs laying on top. Without taking time to think she grabbed a set and ducked into a dark room. Moving as fast as she could she swapped out clothes. She pulled her hair from her ponytail and dropped her glasses into the breast pocket. There was nothing more she could do to alter her appearance but she may have given herself a bit of anonymity.

Replacing the gun in her waistband she looked at the larger weapon in her hand and wondered how she could conceal it. There was no way she could hide it under her shirt like she had earlier. Panic filled her as she looked for anything she could use that wouldn't look out of place.

A stack of folded hospital blankets lay on a shelf and she grabbed one, laying it over her hands, the gun hidden underneath. It wasn't ideal, but it would have to do.

Her heart was still pounding as she opened the door and entered the hallway. She tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone, and luckily she was mostly ignored. When a straggling visitor stopped her and asked how to get back to the elevators, Felicity thought her heart was going to leap out of her throat. She pointed vaguely behind her and hurried away before the person could ask any more questions.

She could see the other stairwell now. If she was correct, then the waiting room she'd left Oliver in was two floors above her head. It was difficult to keep herself from sprinting towards the door. She felt like someone was going to jump out at her at any moment. Even though she knew she had to keep her composure, she still half jogged the final steps.

Felicity leaned against the heavy metal door and let out a long exhale, letting her eyes fall shut for a quick second as she stood in the relative safety of the stairwell. On increasingly shaky legs she hurried up the two flights of stairs and paused at the door. She was on the same floor now, and she had no idea what awaited her.

This door should have put her further down from Digg's room, with the waiting room and Oliver past him. Biting her lip, she debated her options.

In the end she decided it wasn't just Digg at risk, but the entire ward of patients and staff. That's what she kept telling herself as she stole into an unused office and quickly hacked her way into their internal security system. When the phones began ringing all over the floor and alarms blared for an evacuation she only hoped she hadn't put anyone in more danger than they were already in.

All she could hear outside the darkened room were quick footfalls and shouted orders. She pulled the phone off the desk and dragged it across the floor where she crouched against an interior wall, unable to be seen from the window.

Lance answered on the second ring.

"Detective! You need to get your men to the hospital. The people who attacked Digg are back and they've already killed one of Oliver's agents and I got into the system here and ordered an evacuation but I don't know if that's enough of a distraction." she said it all in a rush, the fear catching up with her.

"Whoa, slow down Ms. Smoak. Are you telling me there are armed men at the hospital right now? You've seen them?" he asked, slightly incredulous.

"I haven't seen them, and I'm grateful because I presume I'd be dead if I had, but I did see Mr. Philips with his neck slit so yes, I'd say they're armed. They're professionals. They know what they're doing." Her attempt to keep her voice at a whisper had left her as hysteria rose.

"Okay, I believe you. We're on our way. Just stay put." he said sharply and she could hear him barking commnds to people around him.

"I can't. I have to go see if Digg and Oliver are okay."

"Ms. Smoak! If you are safe, you stay where you are!" he ordered her.

"I'm sorry Detective, I can't do that. Just hurry." she hung up and rose up slightly until she could see out the door.

People were still rushing by, and she hoped she could join the throng without looking out of place. Digg's room was around the corner. She just needed to get that far.

Moving quickly she threw herself into the hallway, dodging gurneys and nurses as they tried to move people out of the hospital quickly but carefully. She was going against the flow and clung to the wall as she made her way to Digg's room.

There was only one agent outside the room. The officer who had been there was nowhere to be seen.

He didn't recognize her at first in the unfamiliar clothes and she didn't give him much of a chance as she grabbed him by the arm. "They're here. You need to come inside with me, now." she said forcefully.

Luckily for her he realized who she was before he took her down, but she felt the way he'd tensed under her hand. Quickly he pushed open the door and followed her in.

Felicity turned and shut off the lights, the agent inside looked at her with surprise as she locked the door and drew the blinds.

"The men who shot Digg are here." she explained as she tossed the blanket she'd been carrying onto a chair and let the gun hang by her side. Her eyes cut over Digg but he seemed to be sleeping. "Mr. Philips is dead. They slit his throat. I haven't been able to get to Oliver and I don't know how many of them there are."

"Ms. Smoak, we need to get to Mr. Queen if there's a threat." the one who had been standing outside said.

She nodded in agreement even though she knew Oliver could handle himself, but if he was taken by surprise she didn't want him hurt. "Yes, you do, but he can't be left alone, or be evacuated with the others, it's too much of a risk." she gestured behind her to Digg's bed.

The agent who had been in the room was already trying to contact his partner, but after several tries he shook his head. "Sorry ma'am, no one's answering."

Icy dread filled her stomach at what that could mean. "Okay, one of you needs to go down there, and one of you needs to stay." she said, as she went to push lose hair from her face and forgot she was holding the gun. With a small gasp she lowered it and held on to the edge of the bed as she tried to pull herself together.

She heard the agents behind her talking as she moved up to grasp Digg's hand, she wasn't expecting him to squeeze it back.

"Oh, hey!" she said, trying to school her face so he wouldn't think anything was wrong. But when her eyes met his she knew she'd failed.

"What's wrong?" his voice was stronger than earlier but still didn't sound like him. The pauses between his blinks were long and she saw his eyes try and shift about the room but not make it past her.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." she said quickly, high and fake and so obvious.

"Felicity," he began warningly, seeing right through her.

"Really, everything is fine. The hospital is, um...running a drill. A disaster drill. You know how it is, they have to do those every now and then and it's now apparently." she gave a weak shrug and tried to glance surreptitiously at the two agents at the back of the room.

"Then why are the lights out? Why are you wearing scrubs? And why are you holding Philips gun?" he was out of breath when he finished, but had locked her with one of his stares.

Her eyes slid from the gun she held back to Digg's face, unable to keep the tears from spilling over. The room was silent and even the sound of the blaring alarms seemed to fall away. "I'm so sorry. Whoever shot you...they're here. They got Philips while I was in the bathroom and I managed to get back to you, but I don't know where Oliver is, and the other agents aren't responding, and I didn't want innocent people to get hurt so I caused the evacuation. I also called Lance, but I don't know if he'll be here in time-"

She cut herself off when she saw him try and raise up on one arm, the other going to push the blankets away. "Stop! What are you doing? You can't get up!" she pressed a hand into his shoulder and with hardly any effort was able to put him on his back.

The monitors at his side had already started to go off, his oxygen levels plummeting with just that slight effort he'd made.

Eyes tight with pain he was panting as he laid back and clenched his hands into fists. "You have to let us handle this. It'll be okay." she was trying to assure herself as much as she was trying to assure him.

He did his best to glare at her. "Turn off that drip."

"What?"

"The morphine drip going into my I.V every half an hour. Turn it off." she looked to see the machine to his right providing him steady pain relief.

"Digg…" she started but his hand clamped over hers.

"Yes." he said with as much force as he could muster. She could see it all. His worry, and fear, and helplessness, which was something he didn't feel often.

"Okay," she relented and ended up just pulling the cord from the back, watching as it powered down. "Don't do anything stupid though, please."

He nodded once, but she knew he wouldn't keep his word if pressed.

There was one agent left, weapon drawn standing between the door and the bed. She wanted Oliver. She wanted to know he was safe, and she wanted him here with them. When the scariest moments of her life had happened, she'd always felt better when he was close.

The sounds outside the hallway had gotten quieter, and although she could still hear the alarms, she hoped most of the patients had gotten out.

She had turned back to Digg to straightened out his blanket and make sure his stats were going back up when the door crashed in.

Felicity let out a shriek and shrunk down over Digg, hearing his moan of pain as she jostled his side. There was gunfire and muffled grunts as she was frozen in place until she shook herself out of it and peered over her arm.

The lone agent was attempting to take on three assailants on his own. Two rushed him while the third threw a dagger, leaving it embedded in his throat.

Felicity let out a strangled "No!" the gun coming up in front of her as she spun.

"Do it!" Digg commanded and she didn't think, she aimed at the nearest one and fired. She hit him high on the right shoulder, not quite center mass like she'd been taught, but he went down.

Hands shaking and heart pounding so hard she couldn't hear anything but white noise she barely registered as Digg slipped Philips's back up weapon from her waistband. The two remaining attackers swirled deadly looking blades in their hands. The only thing visible on them was their eyes, which were cold and hard. Triad. They had to be Triad.

"Down!" Digg shouted and she dropped. The retort of the gun from behind her rang out in the small space and she watched in horror as another one fell, but she also heard the alarms going off from Digg's machines.

The last one was almost upon her when she got to her feet. Felicity ducked as they swung a blade towards her, coming at her so quickly she almost didn't see it. When a line of fire cut across her ribs she knew they'd gotten too close. She yelled out in pain and spun away from them.

"Felicity!" Digg yelled, but she couldn't look at him, the blade was coming at her again and then it wasn't. A gun firing and the knife clattering to the floor seemed to happen at the same time. She looked on in shock as the attacker clutched a bloody hand to their chest; Digg had been able to shoot the knife from his grip.

She hadn't expected the man to lunge at her. Felicity kept the gun pointed away from her as she was tackled to the ground, her left shoulder coming into sharp contact with the unforgiving floor. It was also the side she'd been hurt on. As air left her lungs she almost lost her grip on the gun.

Hands were covering hers, blood from the attackers wounds making her hold slick. She wasn't expecting him to punch her with his uninjured hand. Stars sparked in her vision as everything went dark except what was right in front of her. Digg was yelling her name from far away but she couldn't seem to focus on him.

The gun was pulled violently from her and she only just managed to keep one hand wrapped around it. Remembering a move Digg had showed her in training, she used her hips to press up as she threw her legs around the man she fought with. In one great effort, she flipped him off of her, struggling to rise to her knees.

There was a second where she thought she'd gotten him far enough away from her for Digg to get a clear shot and then he pushed back into her, her head slamming into the side of the bed.

Everything seemed to happen at once. Oliver, Lance, and a host of officers burst through the door just as the gun pinned between her and the assailant went off.


	4. Chapter 4

**__****A/N: Thanks for the great response everyone! Sorry about the evil cliffhanger on the last chapter. This is the final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you think!**

_**Previously in 'Soldier'...**_

_Everything seemed to happen at once. Oliver, Lance, and a host of officers burst through the door just as the gun pinned between her and the assailant went off._

****They both jerked, his body collapsing against her as she slumped to the floor.

"NO!" Oliver roared, his voice echoing in her ears as she tried to determine if she'd been shot.

She could feel hot blood, and it was difficult to breathe. Panic filled her until suddenly the man was being shoved off of her and she saw Oliver's frightened face hovering above.

"Felicity!" he cried, his voice desperate as his hands moved over her. Another presence was to her left, and she saw an equally shocked looking Detective Lance.

His hand slipped behind her head and in unspoken agreement he and Oliver laid her flat. "I thought I told you to stay put, Ms. Smoak."

Words had escaped her, and as much as she tried to speak she couldn't make anything come out.

"Felicity, were you hit?!" Oliver asked, the scrub top pushed up as hands worked over her abdomen looking for a wound. One hand came up to cup her cheek and she saw how close he was to breaking. That more than anything brought her back to herself.

"No," she finally choked out, "I don't think so."

The relief on his face made her heart ache for him. His head dropped to hers as he let out a long breath.

"What's this?" Lance asked, and she hissed as he found the wound on her side.

"Got me with the knife." she answered, shutting her eyes tight as the previously forgotten injury flared with sudden and intense pain.

His palm pressed over the site causing her to cry out and bite her lip. Oliver's hand found hers and she held it tight. Lance looked over his shoulder and yelled at one of his men to get someone in there.

She locked her eyes on Oliver's and tried to give him a smile. "Check on Digg. He saved my life."

Oliver rose on one knee and a minute later he was back next to her. "He doesn't look great, but his stats are holding. They'll take care of him." he assured her, his hand kept running over her hair and down the side of her face, thumb ghosting over her cheekbone making her wince.

"He had a mean left hook." she tried to say lightly but her throat was so clogged with tears she failed.

Oliver's eyes darkened and his hand gripped hers tighter. She tried to take a deep breath but it made her side hurt worse. She couldn't help her eyes shutting as her head spun and she attempted to suppress a groan.

"Just hang on, sweetheart, they'll be here in a minute and we'll get you and your trouble magnet boss some help." Lance said reassuringly,

Her eyes flew open at the knowledge that Oliver was hurt too. She looked him over, trying to take in everything, finally lighting on his mangled left sleeve that seemed to be sliced through high on the bicep. The fabric was stained red and she could tell he was holding the arm closer to his side than usual.

"Oliver!" she cried, and tried to raise her free hand to reach across and touch his arm but a flare of pain ripped through her so quickly she thought she was going to be sick.

"Hey, don't. I'm okay. It's not bad, I promise." he told her quickly.

Lance grabbed her hand and lowered it back down. She imagined he and Oliver exchanged a look over her prone for but she couldn't be certain.

There was the sound of people rushing into the room and someone calling Lance's name. He mumbled something to Oliver and she tried not to groan as Lance's hand slipped away from her wound only to be replaced by Oliver's.

"Make sure Digg's okay first." she said, locking her eyes on Oliver's. When he opened his mouth to protest she did her best to glare. "I mean it. Please."

A nurse was suddenly in the space Lance had just occupied asking her questions as she took her pulse. She slid pleading eyes Oliver's direction and he sighed heavily. "Please, check on him first." he nodded to the bed they were next to and the nurse looked between Digg and Felicity.

"I can wait." she said with as much strength in her voice as possible.

"How about we get you out of the way then." Oliver didn't give her a chance to respond before he was slipping his arms beneath her and standing.

She turned her face into his chest at the sudden change in position, her vision tunneling and head reeling. He was saying something to Lance and then they were moving.

"Digg?" she asked weakly, a cold sweat had broke across her skin and all she wanted was to be still.

"They're going to move him in a minute. Lance needs him out of there to...process the scene." Oliver's voice was tight, and it took everything in her to not be sick as she remembered she'd shot two people.

Eyes screwed shut tight she grasped a handful of Oliver's shirt and buried her face in it. "I'm sorry," she muttered into him, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kill him but he was trying to get the gun and I couldn't let him have it and he'd already killed that poor agent and-"

She didn't even realize he'd lay her down on a bed until both his hands cupped her face. She blinked open wet eyes to see him only inches from her, his expression so serious and so intense she couldn't have spoken if she wanted to.

"You did what you had to do. You stayed alive. That is all I ever want you to do." he said vehemently. He pressed a hard kiss to her forehead and she gasped.

"But...Tommy, and…" she knew how much he was against killing now and what it meant to him to honor Tommy in how they did things now.

He let out a ragged breath, their foreheads touching, his exhales coasting over her cheeks when he spoke. "That means nothing to me if your life is in danger. Do you understand me? Nothing." his eyes were flooded with emotion and she could see he meant every word.

Her breath caught in her throat as she processed what he said. To go back on his vow to his best friend, to go back on everything he'd tried to change about being a hero, it meant more than she could put into words.

"Oliver," she whispered,

His hand smoothed hair out of her face as he kept his eyes locked on hers, "Don't ever be sorry for staying alive and not leaving me."

She knew her mouth fell open in a silent 'o'. She stared at him, expecting him to take it back, or tell her it didn't mean what she thought, but he didn't.

His name tumbled from her lips again as he leaned in closer, her heart pounded so hard in her chest she thought it might explode. Their breaths mingled and just as she thought he was going to kiss her, Lance's voice boomed across the room.

"Why don't you back off a bit, Queen and let them work."

Oliver's eyes slammed shut in annoyance as his head tilted to the side. Her cheeks flushed but he didn't look ashamed, just bothered that they'd been interrupted.

His hand tangled with hers as he raised up and for the first time she noticed there was a nurse standing a few feet away on the other side of the bed.

Her eyes slid to his and the little upturn at the corner of his mouth was all she needed to see to know everything would be okay. She settled back against the pillows and tried to pay attention to what the nurse was saying to her.

They took her vitals and asked what seemed to be the same questions to the point of redundancy but she did her best to cooperate. She was given an icepack for her head and her face which she accepted gratefully. The throbbing from both was becoming unbearable.

When they'd determined she probably didn't have a concussion or any unseen brain trauma, the nurse began to cut off her blood soaked scrub top. Two snips of the scissors in she stopped and looked over at Oliver. "Do you want him to step out?" she asked gently

Felicity face went red and she didn't dare look at Oliver before she answered. "No, it's fine."

Covered in blood, and having just been in a fight for her life, she doubted she was much to look at. Oliver seeing her in a bra was the least of her concerns.

When they began cleaning the area around her wound she really didn't care. Her hand clamped down on his as she tried not to whimper, but every swipe made the pain increase until she felt shaky and sick. She brought their joined hands up to her shoulder and turned her head into them.

Oliver's other hand stroked over her hair, avoiding the bump on the back of her head. The anesthetic that was injected around the cut hurt worse than anything else. All she could do then was try and keep breathing. She heard Oliver at her level, and knew he was kneeling next to the bed, but she couldn't open her eyes to see him. He kept running his hand over her head and telling her she was doing fine. His thumb brushed away tears that slid out.

She was trembling when they told her they were done with the needle and to give it a few minutes before they sewed it up. She nodded mutely and slowly sat back, letting their hands fall back to her side.

When her stomach settled some she looked up at him to see him staring at her in concern. Already the pain in her side was starting to ebb and she felt like she could breathe a little easier. Not knowing why, she risked looking down to see the wound.

It was long, four or five inches in length and stretched diagonally across her lower ribs. "Oh," she said breathlessly, "That doesn't look too good."

Oliver's fingers caught her chin and turned her head back so she wasn't looking at it any longer.

"Hey, stop." he told her, "It'll heal."

"I know." she said tightly. What could she say to the man whose body was littered with scars? One relatively small one was nothing compared to what he had.

His fingers hadn't left her chin and now they trailed across it lightly, leaving tiny sparks of electricity in their wake. "You think I care about a scar?"

It was the perfect thing to say. The only thing to say.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his hand before she knew what she was doing. His fingers stilled and she froze, lifting her eyes to his hesitantly. There was a look there she had never seen before and her heart flipped a little.

They really needed to talk.

Oliver seemed to have read her mind. He returned her smile and ran his thumb over her bottom lip before pulling back. "Later," he whispered and she swallowed heavily as she nodded.

A different nurse approached and explained she was going to do the sutures. Felicity leaned back and focused on Oliver. It didn't hurt, but she could feel the pull and tug of the silk thread going through her skin and if she thought on that too hard it made her queasy.

"How do you and Digg do this to yourselves?" she asked under her breath. He just let out a light chuckle and squeezed her hand.

"We don't exactly enjoy it." he admitted, like he was letting her in on a deep dark secret.

While the nurse was working on the stitches Oliver picked up the abandoned wet cloth and began to clean the drying blood from her hands. She hadn't realized how much was on her, and most of it wasn't hers.

When he wiped it down her neck and across her collarbone her eyes flew to his. He cleaned one more spot and lowered his hand. Without blinking she took the cloth from him and did the same, cleaning the blood from his hands and arms.

Her other bumps and bruises were starting to make themselves known as the adrenaline wore off and by the time the nurse was finished and a bandage taped in place, Felicity didn't want to move.

She heard vague instructions about keeping the site clean and bandage changes twice a day and coming back to get the stitches out but she mostly just wanted them to stop talking so she could ask for pain medication. A hospital gown was laid in her lap and she looked at in in derision but the shirt she'd worn there had been abandoned in a random room.

Slowly she slid her arms in the sleeves as Oliver's arm lifted her from behind so she wouldn't strain her injury. She tried to raise her hands and do up the ties, but the skin around the stitches pulled and she stopped with a gasp.

"Let me do it." he said softly, and she tried not to shiver as his fingers made quick work of the thin strings, brushing against her back as he did.

The nurse returned with a cup of water and two pills in a paper cup and Felicity was beyond grateful. She took them immediately before she turned to Oliver, "Your turn and then we need to go find Digg." she said decisively and then glowered when he looked as if he was going to protest.

"Please see to the cut on his shoulder." she asked the nurse and shot him a smirk of triumph.

With a sigh he sank onto the bed by her feet, and grabbed ahold of her hand again. They made quick work of treating him, determining he only needed some butterfly closures as the wound wasn't deep.

Lance returned while Oliver was being seen to and came around the bed so he could speak to both of them.

"Glad to see you're looking better, but you really need to learn to listen." he was trying to sound stern but she could hear the genuine concern in his voice.

"Sorry, Detective, the next time I have Triad thugs trying to kill me, I'll be sure to stay put." she demured, not even realizing what she'd said until Oliver's hand pressed down on hers imperceptibly.

Lance's eyes narrowed, "Triad, huh? What would the Executive Assistant to a billionaire CEO know about the Triad?"

Felicity's brain seized and cold terror washed over her. Oliver cleared his throat next to her but before he could speak she began talking. "I recognized the outfits and the fondness for knives from the news reports. I could be wrong, of course." her voice was only a little bit shaky, and she could no longer feel her hand where Oliver held it, but she hoped it had been enough to keep Lance from asking anything else. Lance of course knew she worked with the man under the green hood and would be familiar with the Triad. But Oliver Queen wouldn't know anything about that. But then why would he question her in front of Oliver? Unless he had suspicions of his own that she didn't want to dwell on right then.

"Any idea why they would be after Mr. Diggle?" he asked.

Oliver gave an unaffected shrug, "The only thing I can think of is when that woman broke into Laurel's apartment last year. Diggle was with me when it happened. He saved us."

Lance's back stiffened at the reminder of the danger his daughter had been in. "Well, we've got one of them we'll be able to question. The other three didn't make it."

Felicity's body felt like it had become weightless at the reminder that she'd killed someone. It took both Lance and Oliver calling her name before she came back with a gasp. She turned blurry eyes on Oliver, her breath coming in short shallow gasps.

"Calm down. You're safe and you survived." he reminded her as his hand slid across her cheek and behind her neck, tugging her into his side.

Lance waited somewhat patiently, but when she heard a small huff of annoyance she pulled back and looked at him.

"You can come in tomorrow and give your statement. Both of you." he said, his eyes soft when he looked at her, but hardening as they slid to Oliver.

"Thank you," she managed to say

"Get some rest." he ordered and then turned the most intense look she'd ever seen on Oliver. There was a conversation happening there that wasn't being spoken aloud. "Take care of her."

Oliver went rigid next to her, unable to hide his reaction. Her heart clenched as she realized Lance was warning him to keep her safe, unlike his own daughter. A fierce need to protect Oliver swelled within her.

Jaw set she purposely intertwined their fingers and sat up straighter, "I'll be fine, Detective." she stated, leaving no room for doubt about where her loyalties were or how much she trusted Oliver.

Lance's eyes held hers for a long time. He must have found what he was looking for when he let out a resigned sigh and nodded once. "Mr. Diggle has been moved next door. We'll still be here for a while if you think of anything." he said tightly and then he was gone.

Silence stretched between her and Oliver until she couldn't take it any longer. "Can we go see Digg now?"

He turned to her in a rush, and she just caught the end of how much Lance's unspoken accusation had hurt him.

Felicity moved carefully so she was sitting next to him, legs hanging over the side of the bed and after only a beat of hesitation she leaned fully into his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she let out a sigh of relief.

"He's wrong." she said quietly, "I'm safe with you." she felt the rise of his chest as he began to protest and she stopped him. "I am. There is no one I'd rather swing through the air with." her tone was light and when she saw the smallest of upticks of his lips, she was happy.

"Come on." she slid off the bed, hand braced on his knee until she knew she could stand without falling. Her legs felt weak but steady, and nothing hurt so bad that she couldn't walk. The drugs they had given her must have been good, and she was eager to see Digg before she passed out.

Oliver's arm wrapped around her waist, being careful to avoid her side. His hand rested low on her hip and she had to gulp at the sudden streak of heat that shot through her at the contact. They really needed to talk.

When they reached the hallway, he used his body to turn her to the left and avoid looking in the direction of where everything had happened.

Officers were outside Digg's new room and they were allowed to enter without issue. Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding when she saw him safe and pulled away from Oliver to limp towards his bed.

Digg's eyes blinked open when he heard them and she saw relief sweep across his face when he saw them both alive.

"You're okay?" he asked and she nodded mutely as she approached.

She sank to the side of his bed, sitting gingerly as her left side protested. "Thank you," she mouthed, barely able to see him her eyes so filled with tears. With a great sob she leaned forward to hug him as everything caught up with her all at once.

One strong arm wrapped around her back and held her tight as he shushed her. She cried until her head was light and her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. Oliver's and Digg's voices sounded like they were from very far away. Hands were on her and then she was being lifted.

She half opened her lids to see Oliver above her as he moved to the couch under the window. "I think those drugs finally kicked in." he said as he sat down with her, laying her on her right side so that she could place her head on his thigh.

She hummed her agreement that the drugs were indeed working, her tongue feeling too big for her mouth, and it being far too much effort to try and speak just then. His leg shifted under her as he snagged the edge of a chair with his foot and dragged it close to prop his feet on.

A hand coasted over her hair making her eyes fall shut. "Go to sleep."

She drifted off feeling safe and without pain, but she didn't wake up that way. In her dreams she was struggling with the attacker again, except when the gun went off there was a tearing agony through her middle and all she could do was hold her stomach while blood poured from beneath her fingers.

She half sat up with a wild gasp, as Oliver tried to hold her down. His frantic whispers finally made their way through to her and she sunk back into his embrace with a groan as pain flared across her ribs taking her breath away.

Hair had fallen across her face and she pushed it away as she tried again to sit up. Oliver's steady hands helped her until she was resting against the back of the couch, head tilted back as she tried to calm down.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as his thumb rubbed comforting circles over her knee. She dropped her head once in answer and finally looked at him.

"Sorry, bad dream." she explained and dropped her hand over his.

He was turned towards her, his other arm braced near her shoulder as he studied her. That hand lifted and trailed light fingers over her temple, down her cheek and under her ear to cup the back of her neck. She sighed into his touch and leaned in, but when his thumb traced the shell of her ear making her jump at the rush of desire it caused she pulled back some.

"Oliver…" she began, as her eyes cut to where Digg lay, seemingly asleep.

"He's asleep, he finally agreed to let them hook the morphine drip up again." Oliver explained

He hadn't stopped touching her though, and the look in his eyes was something she'd been waiting to see for a long time.

"You scared the hell out of me." he said throatily, tears pricking her eyes as she heard everything he had been trying to keep control of since he'd burst into that room and thought she'd been shot. "All I could think about was how stupid I had been to waste even a second with you."

She stared at him in disbelief as his words washed over her. "Oliver…" she said again, unable to voice what she was feeling.

His head fell to press against her forehead and she gasped at the intimacy of the touch. "You are the most important person in my life, and I need you to stay in it."

"Same goes for you." she was able to get out eventually as her hand raised to trail over his jaw, in awe at how responsive he was.

Whatever doubts she had about what he felt were ended when he pressed his lips to hers. It was light and sweet and over before she quite knew it had begun, but it filled her with warmth and left her wanting more.

He didn't give her a chance to question him further as he pulled her into his chest, leaning back so she was secured to him, tucked under his arm. She let out a long sigh of contentment and played with the buttons of his shirt as she looked over at Digg, happy to see his numbers had improved.

"Everyone's safe. Rest." Oliver whispered into her hair.

She smiled into him and twined their fingers together again as she made herself comfortable. The steady thrum of his heart under her ear lulled her into sleep and this time she dreamt of her future.


End file.
